Kirby's training quest
by lonewriterRyuRyan
Summary: Kirby has to realize his star warrior origins and meta-knight begins training him, review and tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Year Later

A year had passed since Nightmare Enterprises had been defeated. Everything had seemed to turn back to normal, and ever since Kirby and friends found themselves triumphant, they had been back to their regular lives in Cappy Town. Dedede and Escargoon had been acting nicer as well. It was like they had just broken free from a possession, and though they still had their jerk moments, it was quite nice that they hadn't been as mean.

As Kirby, the little pink puffball who was very well known in Cappy Town was wandering the town like he usually did, but unfortunately he had been very depressed and bored lately. Ever since Nightmare was defeated, he welcomed the peace but denied the constant boredom. He tried to act happy around his friends and other townsfolk so no one would worry over him. He was still very young and he didn't want his close ones worrying over him.

Kirby was walking up to a huge castle, seeing multiple red, round and friendly Waddle Dees, cleaning and working under the king's orders, though he just ignored it and thought nothing about it. Kirby entered the castle and wandered the big halls. They seemed nice with some paintings littering the walls and a stone floor. He walked to another part of the castle on the east part of it and arrived to one room in particular. He visited the family that lived in the castle with the king a lot as well since two of his best friends lived there.

Kirby knocked on the door eagerly trying to act happy since he hoped they could do something fun today. He saw a girl open the door. She was wearing a green and pink outfit and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Poyo-hi-Tiff~" Kirby greeted her in the little English he knew. Most of the time he just outright said 'poyo' and made hand jesters to let others know what he wanted or was trying to say if he was lucky, but had recently been learning how to talk a little more. "Hey, Kirby, How have you been?" Tiff asked since she didn't get a chance to see him yesterday, because he was sleeping in a lot lately.

Of all the Cappies in the town, Kirby didn't want Tiff to know he was depressed since she acted so motherly and caring to him. He didn't want her to worry out of everyone else though she was very smart that he was worried she either knew or was completely oblivious that he could never tell. "Poyo~" Kirby responded to her. She laughed a little at his cute voice, rubbing his hand until suddenly they heard an echoing shout in the hall. "Just do it, you worthless knights!" they heard the king shout. His voice was so loud it echoed twice. "Poyo-Dedede-mad?" Kirby asked her. Tiff nodded in answer. "Yeah, come on," she insisted that they should go see what was going on, so they walked down the hall and headed to the throne room.

As they peeked into the throne room, Tiff and Kirby saw three small knights. The one in the middle was the leader, appearing to have a blue cape, a silver mask and shoulder armor, and an odd, golden sword on his side.

"I want you to take Kirby camping and deal with him. Got it, Meta Knight?" the king asked his knights. The king was a penguin in a red coat and hat, with a big hammer beside his throne. He somewhat hated Kirby with a passion, and even though the knights liked Kirby, they always obeyed their king. "Yes, your majesty," the knight in the middle bowed, apparently being named Meta Knight. The two knights that followed Meta Knight's lead were called Sword and Blade. They obeyed him no matter what the threat or order was. Tiff grabbed Kirby and went off with him, worried that Meta Knight was going to attack the little pink puff ball.

After a while, Tiff had taken Kirby back to his house, both of them panting from the long run. "Poyo poy poyo Met-poyo?" Kirby tried to ask why she ran from Meta Knight. He was one of Kirby's best friends, at least to him, and one of the only people who could understand what he said. Tiff just sat down on the edge of Kirby's bed. His house was generally small and had an odd dome shape. It only had a television, a chest and a small bed in it. "Kirby, he was going to hurt you. The 'camping trip' is a trick," Tiff convinced Kirby, just listening to her instincts.

Kirby shook his head not believing her, thinking Meta Knight would never hurt him. "Poyo-no!" he exclaimed in response, protesting her thoughts before Kirby's stomach started growling. He had been hungry since he hadn't eaten at all, today and it was already around lunch time.

Tiff sighed after hearing Kirby's stomach rumble. "Wait here, I'll go get some food, just don't go anywhere until I get back," she told him before walking out the door. Kirby looked down, upset by how Tiff distrusted Meta Knight and his followers. Kirby sat on the bed and sighed, even more depressed than he was before.

After a while, Kirby heard a knock on his door and opened it, seeing Meta Knight standing there with his cape wrapped around him. "Meta-poyo~" Kirby greeted him with a smile. Blade Knight and Sword Knight were standing behind Meta Knight as he put a hand on his head with his yellow eyes looking at him. Kirby always liked it when Meta Knight did this, because for some reason it made him feel safer whenever there was danger. "We are going to go camping, Kirby. I have something important I wish to talk with you," he claimed in his Spanish accent.

Kirby nodded happily, accepting to go as he still disregarded what Tiff said entirely. He left his home, following Meta Knight alongside Sword Knight and Blade Knight who both had big bags on their backs. They all proceeded into the woods, letting Kirby carry a bag as well. It was heavy and big, seeming to have all the tents inside it, but he was glad to help. However, he wondered what Meta Knight wanted to talk to him about.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camping

Kirby was following Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight all the way into the woods carrying a bag. It was like any other average forest with large, green trees. Soon they arrived to a big spot in the forest. "This looks good. We can set up here," Meta Knight said, and Sword and Blade plopped their bags down. "Blade, you set up the tents. Sword, you get firewood for tonight," he gave them their orders. They nodded and took off to do what he said. Kirby looked at Meta Knight in confusion. "Poyo-help?" he asked if he could help. Meta Knight put a hand on Kirby's back before beginning to walk away from the camp spot. "You can help too, Kirby. We're going to do some fishing," Meta Knight implied. He nodded happily and followed him to a deeper part of the forest.

After a while, they arrived to a stream of water, the running water zoomed by and it was clear. The sunlight was reflecting off the water, making it sparkle before their eyes. Kirby was confused since they didn't have any fishing rods but he saw Meta Knight cut some vines off with his golden sword Galaxia and tie them together. After a short time of watching, Kirby saw that Meta Knight made a net of vines. Meta Knight threw the net into the water, and they just had to wait until some of the fish ran into the net.

"So, Kirby, sorry for dragging you all the way out here, but I could not talk to you in Cappy Town," Meta Knight started while standing there. Kirby was sitting beside him, looking at him in a confused manner. "But you are a Star Warrior, and it is time to acknowledge it. You know NME has a lot of monsters scattered across each planet. I think it is time to begin training you," he explained to him. Kirby looked into his reflection in the water, feeling unsure about it, but Meta Knight put a hand on his head and Kirby looked up and smiled at him. "So what will it be?" Meta Knight asked. "…okay-poyo," Kirby responded happily, thinking this would be a great experience.

"Who knows? You may even meet other warriors, maybe even find others that will be as loyal to you, just as Blade and Sword are to me," Meta Knight exclaimed. Kirby always saw him as partially a father figure sometimes. As they pulled in the vine woven net, they found a good amount of fish in it. Kirby and Meta Knight began dragging it back to the camping spot.

When they got back to the camp site, they found out it was getting dark already. Sword Knight had gotten the fire started, and Blade had set up the two tents. Meta Knight got a couple of sticks and sharpened them. Once they were sharp enough, he began stabbing the fish onto them and putting them over the fire to let them cook.

Kirby sat down by the fire happy of everything so far that was going on. While they were eating, Meta Knight was talking to Sword and Blade Knight. Afterwards he turned to Kirby.

"We have had your ship repaired for a while. One of Dedede's failed plans resulted in it being fixed. We shall leave first thing when we get back to the kingdom," Meta Knight explained and Kirby nodded. "This is sure going to be interesting to have another sparring teammate," Blade Knight claimed happily. Kirby looked into the crackling fire as it blazed brightly, wondering if his friends would be fine with it. Once they finished eating, Meta Knight got up and went into his tent. "You gotta share ours, Kirby. Sorry 'bout that," Sword Knight apologized. "Poyo-poyo-poyo~" Kirby replied, trying to say that it was fine, but he ended up getting a laugh from the two since they were unable to understand him well. The three of them went into their tent to go to sleep for the night.

Kirby just slept peacefully, happy to know that Meta Knight was going to begin training him, but he was worried of what monsters Nightmare Enterprises might have on the other planets. But he was just glad that he could go help others since he had saved Cappy Town a long time ago.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leaving Pop Star

Early in the morning, Kirby had just awakened. He realized that he wasn't in the tent. He got up confusedly and saw the others having packed everything. "Sorry about that, Kirby. We are heading back to the castle. Our ships are there," Meta Knight told the young star warrior. He nodded while Sword and Blade carried the bags as they all began walking through the trees, leaving the forest and heading back to Cappy Town.

Kirby was happy and excited to start training, thinking that Meta Knight, Sword and Blade would keep him safe. As they were on their way to the castle, they suddenly heard someone yell out to Kirby. "Hey, Kirby!" someone called as they saw a young man with green and orange hair, wearing purple pants with a single red suspender going over his shoulder. "Poyo-Tuff~" Kirby responded happily while Meta Knight and his men continued on to get the ships ready to leave Cappy Town soon.

"Where have you been? Tiff made me search for you all morning!" Tuff demanded in irritation. He was tiff's brother, and was not the brightest kid either. He was sometimes mean, but was good at heart. Kirby tilted his head wondering why he had been looking for him, but remembered Tiff's fears of Meta Knight beating him up and sighed, knowing that he probably made her worry and was afraid to ask if she was mad.

"Poyo-mad?" Kirby asked, but Tuff shook his head. "We were just worried. Next time, tell her before you leave," Tuff responded. Kirby nodded and walked away to the castle, knowing he had to tell Tiff about where Meta Knight was taking him away to train, though it didn't take long before Kirby entered to hear Dedede shouting so loud that it echoed through the halls. Kirby ignored it and headed to the area where Tiff's family lived in the castle.

Once Kirby got there, he knocked on the door nervously, seeing Tuff catch up to him. They saw tiff and Tuff's mother open the door. Their mother was called Lady Like and she was wearing a light purple outfit with green ear rings on. It was her usual outfit. "Oh, hello, Kirby, I guess Tuff found you?" she asked. Kirby nodded happily as the two came inside, Tuff taking him to Tiff's room and knocking on her door.

"It's unlocked," they heard Tiff say through the door loudly. Tuff opened it and went inside. "Hey, sis, I found Kirby," he exclaimed with Kirby entering beside him. Tiff was seemingly putting something away quickly. She sighed in relief when she saw Kirby unharmed as she came to them. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried Dedede might have taken you," she happily claimed and hugged Kirby. Tuff chuckled at the sight of the two. "Going-away," Kirby tried to say, starting to tell her that now he was about to leave again.

"Going away? To where?" Tiff questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Poyo-poyo-Metpoyo-train-poyo," Kirby tried to explain that Meta Knight was taking him away to train.

Fortunately, Tiff didn't seem to mind this as much as she minded the camping. "I guess, as long as Meta Knight isn't doing it under Dedede's orders," she responded, trying to say it was fine since Meta Knight wasn't evil while he was just loyal to the king. "Yeah, we can work on his anniversary surprise in the meantime," Tuff exclaimed, but stopped talking just as Tiff gave him a glare. "R-right, Kirby well have fun, and be careful," she told him. Kirby nodded happily, hugging Tiff before rushing out of the room to go find Meta Knight.

When Kirby was arriving to the garage area, he saw Meta Knight standing there, watching Blade and Sword working on a large, blue ship that appeared to have wings, but it looked just like another version of Kirby's ship that was a golden star shape, and it was fully repaired as well. It had been so long since he had last seen it.

He approached Meta Knight and gave him a small wave. "Hi, Metpoyo~" he greeted him. "Hello, Kirby. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Kirby nodded as a yes, but then he added it with a question. "Where-go-poyo?" he asked confusedly, making Meta Knight chuckle. "To a nearby planet... do not worry. Your ship is programmed to follow mine for now. Let us go," Meta Knight exclaimed as they walked towards their ships, Sword and Blade saluting the two of them. Kirby was confused as to why they were not coming, but figured he could ask later. Kirby climbed into his ship, Meta Knight climbed into his and they both launched a moment later and headed to the sky, leaving the kingdom and eventually Pop Star entirely.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Planet Symonus and Sir Kibble

Not long after Kirby and Meta Knight had departed from Pop Star they arrived to a big, green planet. Once they had landed on a huge hill top, they climbed out of their ships. Kirby looked around, seeing a huge green forest nearby. There were barely any openings aside from the few huge hills that were taller than the trees. He saw Meta Knight sit down seeming like he wouldn't go away from the ships. "Poyo-train?" Kirby asked if they were going to train or not. "Why don't you canvas the landscape first," Meta Knight advised him. Kirby nodded and ran for the big forest like terrain to explore like he told him to do.

Kirby was looking in awe at the huge forest. While he was walking through the area, he noticed how the sun was next to impossible to see. The only times light got through were in small openings. It barely kept the forest bright. It wasn't long before Kirby came upon a weird plant. It was an odd flower. The petals didn't have a main color, seeming to have a different color for each petal. Kirby plucked it off the ground, thinking Tiff would like it as he was determined to give it to her once they got back to Cappy Town.

Kirby suddenly felt the ground shake. He saw a vine spikes set on it rise from the ground. He was backing away, slowly seeing a plant with a huge head and sharp teeth growling at him. It had a green color on it with light green spots that were barely noticeable, and it had a lot of big vines with spikes on them.

The plant monster roared as Kirby jumped in shock. "Poyo!" he shrieked, running away from the monster. By the time he got back to where Meta Knight was, he was panting and gasping tiredly while still holding the flower. "So, Kirby, I take it you found the plant monster. It will not follow you out of the forest," Meta Knight claimed, concluding that since they were on a big hill, they will be fine. Kirby looked at him in confusion wondering how he knew. "Poyo-what-training?" Kirby tried to ask what happened to Meta Knight training him, getting a chuckled response. "I have been to a lot of planets…" he started.

Meta Knight just looked at him with his yellow eyes. "And this is your training; Beat this monster on your own without my help. NME has a lot of monsters left in the galaxy, and that is one of them," Meta Knight explained to him that Kirby would not receive any help and was now on his own. Kirby looked down sadly and sighed. Seeing that the monster was gone back in the forest again, he put the flower down, leaving it at his ship before he went back down the hill to make an attempt to fight the plant monster.

Kirby approached the big plant monster, seeing it apparently to be wandering the forest. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted, getting its attention. It turned around, and Kirby began trying to inhale it. He was sucking up as much air as he could with excessive force that it was like a mini tornado. However, the monster wasn't budging at all. Displeased with Kirby's attack, the monster smacked him with one of its vines, knocking him into a tree as he groaned in pain.

The monster plant grabbed Kirby's foot with a vine. Kirby could barely stay awake, drifting in and out of consciousness. The monster plant threw him with its vine, sending Kirby flying across the sky. Even at the greatly far distance he got thrown at, he still saw nothing but trees. Kirby then noticed that the planet seemed to have nothing but trees. Kirby came crashing to the ground somewhere randomly in the huge forest. He groaned in agony pain, racking his entire body as he tried to stand up. He realized he was near a river, so he went to it sitting down, needing a rest from the fight. He sighed as he saw his reflection in the water. He had bruises scratches and scrapes all over him.

Kirby noticed a cut mark on the tree. He tried to stand, nearly falling over as he looked at it, seeing the mark on the tree like someone had left it there to try and find their way back. Kirby followed it and saw even more cuts on the trees as he walked by until he came to the last mark, looking around before hearing a groan. "Poyo?" he asked in the forest. The speech echoed as he tried to find out where the groan came from, but he heard another groan.

Kirby was still having trouble walking. He could hear his heart throbbing and pounding heavily from his injuries. Soon, he came across a knight lying against a tree that was seemingly same size of Kirby. The knight had a shiny suit of gold armor with a blade on top and had red gloves for hands. "Poyo!" Kirby yelled out in shock, hurrying over and shaking the knight, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh… hello?" the knight responded confusedly seeing Kirby. "Poyo-who-you?" he asked who the strange knight was. "Sir Kibble… my ship crashed here on Planet Synomus… who are you?" Sir Kibble introduced himself, seeming severely beaten and badly injured. "Poyo-Kirby," Kirby responded, trying to help him up but he wasn't in any better condition, falling over from being unable to help him. "Please, just run… if the monsters find you, he will put you far worse than me," Sir Kibble claimed wanting Kirby to just leave him for dead.

"Poyo-no…" Kirby responded, sitting down near him since he was too tired to continue. It was starting to get dark, so Kirby planned on just staying beside Sir Kibble, feeling too afraid to be alone at this point, especially after he had seen the type of monsters on this planet that were already a problem for him to fight. Sir kibble welcomed the company since he wasn't in much a better condition.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise

Kirby was waking up shortly after the painful day of yesterday. He felt a lot better than he did the past day since he found an injured Sir Kibble last night. Kirby went over to Sir Kibble, poking and nudging him slightly as he began to awake, shaking his head at him. "Ugh… I thought I told you to go before the monsters came," he said. Kirby pulled him up and helped him walk, hoping to make it back to Meta Knight so he could treat the newfound star warrior.

After a while of walking, Kirby heard a familiar roar that echoed through the forest. "Poyo…" Kirby stuttered feeling scared. "That sounds like the same monsters that beat me up…" Sir Kibble claimed. They both knew about the big plant monster that was ripping through the forest and tearing it to shreds with its vine tentacles. Just then, they saw the huge plant monster coming right for them, knocking over trees as it came to them. Sir Kibble growled lightly and pulled out a sharp weapon that was shaped like a boomerang. "Can you use this?" Sir Kibble asked. Kirby nodded, laying him against a tree and inhaling the blade. When he gulped, he obtained a yellow hat similar to Sir Kibble's. Kirby pulled a sharp blade off the top of the hat that happened to be a sharp boomerang.

The monster roared and tried to approach them, but Kirby threw the blade. When he did, another one appeared on his hat to takes its place. He threw two more, and the three boomerangs cut off some of the vine tentacles. The plant monster let out a loud, echoing roar of pain, turning enraged by Kirby's Cutter ability.

It swung one of its last vines at him, but Kirby pulled another cutter blade off his hat and slashed it off. He threw the sickle and hit the monster in the head. It fell over, its roars getting weaker and weaker until it stopped moving. "…I do not believe what I just witnessed…." Sir Kibble muttered in shock. Kirby lost his Cutter ability and went back over to Sir Kibble to help him up. "Help-friend," he said he protected him because he saw him as a friend. He was used to making friends easily in Cappy Town.

Meta Knight was waiting by the ships. It was like he hadn't moved at all. Just then he saw Kirby coming with Sir Kibble, helping him walk. Meta Knight stood up. "Kirby… who is this?" he asked glaring at him with his yellow eyes. "Poyo-friend-found-hurt," Kirby tried to explain what happened. "Your little friend here saved my life. I'm grateful," Sir Kibble thanked them both before seemingly passing out from his injuries, Kirby trying to hold him up. "Beat-monster," he told Meta Knight that he had beaten the monster, feeling like he had accomplished a great goal but was too distracted by his own pain and injuries to take pride in it for too long.

"You have done a good job for the first part of your training. It's best that we head back to Pop Star for your injured comrade," Meta Knight exclaimed. Kirby nodded, helping Sir Kibble onto his ship and climbed into his seat. It wasn't long before they were leaving the Planet Symonus and heading back to Pop Star.

Back in Popstar, Tiff and Tuff were in the dining hall of the castle, setting up a huge party. Other cappies were helping to set it up, but King Dedede wasn't happy with this in the slightest, but he had already agreed to it because they'd keep Kirby away from the castle for a week as the deal, though he was still regretting how his deal seemed bad. Escargoon came to Dedede yawning from all the work. "What's going on, Triple D?" he asked seeing the king sigh. "Feh, they're setting up a party for Kirby. It's been two years since he arrived to Cappy Town today," he explained. It frustrated him to think of the two years of failed attacks to try and get rid of Kirby.

Getting the party ready was why Tiff had let Kirby go with Meta Knight so easily, but was unaware of what exactly his training was. She believed it would just be simple swordplay. She suddenly saw Tuff run over to her panting. The party guests looked at him confusedly. "Tuff, what's wrong?" she asked her brother as he got his breath back. "Kirby and Meta Knight are back, and they're on the way here," Tuff exclaimed. He had saw the two's ships landing and were on the way to the castle. "Alright, we just finished setting everything up too," Tiff claimed showing a cake on the table and a banner that was hung and read, 'Happy Anniversary, Kirby,' having multiple party decorations set up as well.

They cut the lights out, all the cappies hiding and planning to surprise Kirby. As they saw the doors open, Kirby had Sir Kibble leaning on him and helping him walk. Kirby and Meta Knight looked around, wondering why it was so dark inside, but they suddenly saw the lights flick on and saw everyone jump out. "Happy Anniversary Kirby!" they all cheered aloud. Kirby looked in confusion unsure of what it was about, but suddenly they all quieted down once they saw the badly injured Sir Kibble and Kirby. Tiff ran to them. "What happened to you?!" she asked in horror.

"I will explain later. Can you help take Sir Kibble to my room?" Meta Knight asked. Tuff came over to take over for Kirby, helping Meta Knight take Sir Kibble into his room. "Poyo-party?" Kirby asked seeing Tiff upset. "Yeah, don't you remember? It's been two years since you came to Cappy Town," she explained but was more concerned with treating her hurt friend as she dragged Kirby away to another room. The party had already started, so she planned on bringing him back after he was treated.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
